outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayden Peters
Hayden Peters is the son of brothel owner Danny Peters. He is married to Loretta West with whom he has a daughter, Jane West. Biography Teenager When he was a teenager, Hayden's father would show him the ropes of his job as Hayden was planning to take over the family business one day. In early 1982, the two went to retrieve one of Danny's escorts, Theresa, from the West house, and Hayden met Rita West.Westside Series 3 Episode 1 Hayden later entered during a meeting his father had with potential employee Belinda Lace, to inform him that Vera Balani had gone to live at Isengard and the guy from the council was there for his monthly freebie. Danny told Hayden to go sort it out.Westside Series 3 Episode 3 Season Two Pascalle West arrives at Hayden's house to discuss late fees owing to The Video Hut. Hayden shuts the door on her, but when he realises that Pascalle is a member of the West Family, he pretends to fall in love with her and they start dating. Wolf West tells Pascalle that Hayden is the son of an old friend of the West Family, pimp Danny Peters. Hayden offers Wolf a job in a burglary he is setting up. Loretta soon realizes she is in love with Hayden. Hayden continues setting up the job with Wolf, Jethro, Van and Sparkys help. The job goes ahead smoothly with little faults. Hayden and Pascalle break up after he learns she wants to marry him. Hayden asks Loretta to review a porn film script he had written. She trashes it so he suggests she write a better one. Loretta goes to Haydens house and he opens to the door to her pouncing on him. The two have sex. The two start dating. Hayden and Loretta decide to make the film together. Hayden offers Pascalle the lead role to which she accepts. Outrageous Fortune: The Movie Hayden plans to spend Christmas with Loretta, but he decides to visit his family in Brisbane so Loretta is forced to join her family in Tutaekuri Bay. Season Three Hayden walks in on Munter when he has just got out of the shower. He is impressed by the size of his penis and offers him a role in the film. Munter declines. Hayden and Loretta have unprotected sex at Auroras wake. The two set about making the film and Loretta enjoys her limelight as director. Later on Hayden tells Loretta he has done some small editing to the film for the Asian audience. Loretta finds the DVD however and sees that Hayden has edited intense sex scenes into it. Loretta gets very upset and tells Hayden they are breaking up. Hayden trys to apologize but Loretta does not accept it. She glues his seats of his car and puts hair removal in his hair cream. When Loretta decides to accept his apology, Hayden informs her is sick of her and is leaving to Brisbane so he never has to see her again. Loretta decides to burn his house down as payback. Hayden is called to inform him that Loretta is pregnant. Hayden says he wants nothing to do with the baby. Ted, Falani and Jethro travel to Brisbane and beat up Hayden. Season Four Haydens oldest sister Bernadette Peters finds out about Haydens daughter, Jane and forces Hayden to come back to New Zealand and meet her. The Wests are opposed to this except Pascalle and Loretta is visibly shaken. Hayden manages to get Pascalle to convince the others to let him see Jane on a regular basis. Hayden later tells Pascalle her Best Bag Ever idea could actually work. Hayden later attends Ted and Ngaire's wedding. Season Five Loretta joins Jethro's party pill business and is shocked to learn Hayden is also in it. Loretta decides to try to get back together with Hayden but finds out he is dating Nadine Kronk. Hayden begins looking after Jane more and more but Loretta is shocked to learn he is high on Excellence while looking after her. Nadine and Hayden break up when Nadine goes to rehab after becoming addicted to the pills. Hayden tells Loretta he just wants to be friends. Hayden begins to grow jealous of Loretta's new boyfriend Graeme. After the still birth of Tama Judd, Loretta - full of emotions - sleeps with Hayden. Hayden declares his love and they decide to give their relationship another shot. Hayden and Loretta decide to look after Jane more but Cheryl opposes them and suggests that they get married to prove they want to properly look after Jane. After brief negotiations, Hayden and Loretta decide to get married. The two get married on the back lawn and take full custody of Jane. Appearances Westside * Series 3 Episode 1 * Series 3 Episode 3 Behind the scenes Shane Cortese portrayed Hayden in Outrageous Fortune. He went on to portray his character's father Danny Peters in the prequel Westside. References Category:Outrageous Fortune Characters Category:Westside Characters Category:Outrageous Fortune Series 2 Characters Category:Outrageous Fortune Series 3 Characters Category:Outrageous Fortune Series 4 Characters Category:Outrageous Fortune Series 5 Characters Category:Outrageous Fortune Series 6 Characters Category:Westside Series 3 Characters